


the disabled  ninja and slave contract rewrite  version

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Fuu of Takigakure, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Kuranma Yakumo, BAMF Tenten (Naruto), BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, BDSM, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dark Uzumaki Naruko, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissabled Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Gay Sex, Harems, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Master/Slave, Multi, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, No Uchiha Massacre, Oral Sex, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red String of Fate, Rinnegan User Uzumaki Naruto, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strong Haruno Sakura, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Torture, Uchiha Fugaku lives, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Mikoto Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Vaginal Sex, dissabilty, minor Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Naruto born  disabled and the shinobi worlds agest him people thank he cant do it but can his harem and his sensei supportive of him and embrace him being a ninja can Naruto change the views of the shinobi world his father his father's enmeys ? read to find outharem Sakura Ino Tenten female sasuske  Fuu and Yakumo Kuranma
Relationships: Fuu of Takigakure/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Kurama Yakumo/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino, orginal female chacaters/orginal female chacaters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the disabled  ninja and slave contract rewrite  version

Chapter 1  
A special child born  
Authors note: i dont own Naruto it belongs to kissmoto.

It was Octorber 9th a baby was crying he has blond hair , blue eyes “what do you thank of the name Naruto?” .

Minato asks Kusnia smiles”i love it Minato oh lets make Jiraiya and Tsunade his god father and god mother”, Kusina shook her head yes.  
A doctor comes in”mr and Miss Namakaize we need to talk”.

Both gave a grim look both parents frown has worry in their eyes, “you son has cp and hes dieing cp means he have briddel muscles and bones he may have a learning disability”.  
Said the doctor he then left the room has they tried keep Naruto alive, a invisible red string on Naruto pinky.

That went 6 ways to five different houses 5 in Konoha ather in a different village, few years pass and Naruto survived his birth thoue mildy delayed.

Minato in his office wondering what to do? With his son ‘he cant be a ninja i need do something about the Uchiha coup ? a marriage arrangement will do ‘.

Minato, then got up snaps his fingers two anbu come down one wolf mask other with spiral mask, they went to the Uchiha compound.

To the head house their is a a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

“Oh hey Lord Fourth you hear stop the Coup” Minato shook his head yes she lead to to her husband Fugaku office, short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look ( He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. 

Minato then set down and said,”i got a peace treaty idea i offer my son my frist born to marry you second born Satsuki”.

Fugaku then said,”i agree” Minato then left and went home since he done with work today .

Naruto runs in and hugs his father Minato hugs him “hows you day Daddy?” a 4 yearold Naruto asks.

A women with long red hair down to her ekels walks in , she as purple eyes” welcome home dear”.

She kiss him they set down and eat dinner , “ready for first day at the academy tomorrow son?” .

Asks Kusina Minato gives a frown and dissaproveing look at the idea of Naruto being a Ninja”. Naruto shook his head yes and eat then went to bed.

Kushina did dishs and put dinner up , “Kushina stop inspiring our son be a Ninja” Minato said with anger in his voice.

Kusina then snaps back,”he has the partinal to be a strong Minato strong has you!” Minato then sleep on the cotch, while Kusina takes the bed.

Naruto gos to the academy the next day, he smiles has he enters the class room.

He felt a warm tingly feeling in the room he saw two girls one pink haired one blonde haired, the pink hair has green eyes the blonde baby blue eyes.

The pink hair wearing a red shirt with skirt and shorts underneath the blonde wearing purple top with bandages on her stomach and legs, two they being bullied .

He walks up yelles”leave the girls alone!”, a boy smirks at Naruto said,”want fight?”.

Naruto put his hands up”dont hit him hes the Hokage’s son!” yelld the kids friend , the kid threw a punch Naruto dodged punched the kid breaking his nose.

He then ran so did his friend, “thanks Son of the fourth” said the Pink haird girl Naruto smiled.

Then thire strings appard on thire pinky’s, “my name is Naruto you two?” the blond then said,” i am Ino Yamamnaka this is my best Freind Sakura Haruno!”.

Naruto smirks said down beside them, they learning shuriken throwing they went to the field.

Naruto threw his but it lands on the ground Sakura and Ino show him he keep doing it for a hour he missed alot.

Then went home Naruto began practicing more to learn this , he hit the bullseye.

Kushina came out and smiles he gose in for dinner “this is good mom” he said, then the week end came Naruto in the back threwing kunai and Shuriken with Sakura and Ino.

His breathing began to become shallow he then began to staire a blank satire, Ino snaps her fingers infrunt of Naruto”Sakura go get Miss Namakize you mom and mine now!”.

Sakura ran to get them they came out Kusina picks him up the three adults and bodyflickers to the Hospital, Thire they run tests he doctor came out.

“He had a seizure it dint kill him we put him on medicastion for it” , they went to go see him Sakura on one side Ino on the other holding his hands.

They both cry stay with him intel he snaps out of it 5 hours later, he smiles and huggs them both”Naruto we were worried about you”.

Said both girls, Naruto missed few days of the academy , Sakura and Ino came over with the homework.

8 years pass , its graduation exam Naruto test is a taijutsu mat in the room he then threws a punch at Iruka a man with brown hair in a up ponytail scar on his nose wearing the starded green Konoha vest and headband with blue shirt pants and ninja shoes.

Iruka dodgs Naruto’s punch , he threws one Naruto blocks it and kicks Iruka in the stomach he hit the wall out of bounds.

Naruto graduated he went home their waiting in the dark is Minato , Kusina Ino and Sakura and Fugaku and Mikoto and Satsuki thire second born child.

He truns the light on they yell surprise!” he then feel warm tingly feeling agin, this time a new string is attached he see his Sakura’s and Ino’s then see Satsuki’s.

He shock look on his face Satsuki has the same hair has her mother Mokoto and look like her, Minato then says,”you going marry Satsuki to bring peace to this village son”.

They all eat cake the place his huge and spaces then Naruto went to bed everyone left and went home, then next day Naruto gets up and gose  
The academy .

Iruka says the names of the teams “ Naruto Sakura Yakumo you have a special team and name you sensei be here soon. He then left Yakumo has pale skin light brown eyes wearing a pink Kimono.

15 minutes pass a women whos 5’5 walks in with long purple hair to her back her eyes closed they hazel but light hazel wearing a Konoha green vest with red swirl .

She wearing a red tanktop and skirt”come with me Naruto Sakura and Yakumo”, they then followed her to her apartment medium size.

“Welcome to my home my name is Kono Tesu and i like drawing ramen women and things i hate evil rouge ninja and Orcimaru” .

Naruto then went next”i am Naruto Namakazie the son of the fourth Hokage i hate waiting on ramen for it to cool i like vetobels i hate bullys”.

Sakura went next,”i am Sakura Haruno i like flowers training showing i am not weak i hate bullies and bad peolpe”.

Yakumo looks down blushing “i am um Ya Ya Yakumo K K K Kuranma of the Kuranma clan “, she then conuines” i umm l l like t t training and e e e eating i i i h h h hate a a a assholes!”.

Kono Naruto and Sakura then laughs so dose Yakumo, “oh name of the team is The Lone Wolves you test is tomorrow”.

They dismissed Naruto then took them home he went home got shower and went to eat”thanks for dinner mom” , he said then went to bed.

End of chapter 1 plesse follow fave and review and kudos and follow


End file.
